You're Lonely, i know
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: "Tidak, tau apa kau dengan hidup ku. Aku anak yang bahagia, keluarga utuh, dan teman-teman ku selalu menyertai ku." Jawab Draco dingin, tapi badannya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia tengah bergetar menahan pilunya. WARNING SLASH, OOC, out Of story
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

WARNING : Slash, OOC, Out of Story...^_^

You're Lonely, I know.

Ruang makan Grimmauld Place no. 12 tak biasanya ramai seperti ini. Harry, pemuda berkaca mata dan berambut berantakan ini mendekati ayah baptisnya yang selama 15 tahun ini tinggal bersamanya. Semenjak perang besar yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua Harry meninggal karena berusaha melindungi Harry dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka dan membalikkan mantra sang penguasa kegelapan, hingga hanya Harry lah satu-satunya yang mampu bertahan hidup dalam situasi itu.

"Sirius, ada apa?" tanya Harry pada laki-laki paruh baya tampan, berambut sebahu diikat ke belakang.

"Tak apa, kau di atas saja. Temani Ron dan Hermione. Mereka sudah tiba dari tadi." Perintah Sirius tegas dan langsung berbalik merangkul bahu Remus kemudian menutup pintu ruang makan.

Harry berjalan gontai ke kamarnya dilantai atas, saat membuka pintu kedua sahabatnya langsung memeluk Harry erat secara bergantian.

"Wow, mate. Darimana saja kau? Kami menunggu mu tiga hari disini." Sahabat Harry yang berambut merah dan mata sipit itu menanyai Harry.

"ah, Aku...menginap di Leaky Cauldron bersama Remus. Ada apa ini? Kenapa rumahku jadi ramai seperti ini?" jawab Harry dan langsung bertanya keinti masalah yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Harry. Kau tak tau apa pun?" tanya Hermione akhirnya buka bicara. Dia menatap lekat-lekat mata sahabat berkaca matanya itu yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Jawaban bahwa ia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Harry, sebenarnya..." kata Hermione terputus dan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya "Kau diincar para pelahap maut" lanjut Herrmione seketika.

"APA?" jerit Harry dan Ron berbarengan. Hermione melotot kepada Ron yang sampai saat ini ternyata tidak tau apapun juga. Ron nyengir lebar dan menoleh pada Harry.

"A...apa maksudnya? Selama ini kan Voldermort sudah..." kata Harry terputus, badannya bergetar, gugup karena mendengar berita yang mengejutkan ini.

"Ya, aku mendengar para anggota Orde mulai bersiaga lagi. Karena mata-mata Dumbledore menemukan berbagai informasi yang sangat penting. Katanya hari ini ia datang." Jelas Hermione yang jelas ikut panik. Selama beberapa tahun ini keadaan dunia sihir tenang dan damai, ternyata dibalik itu semua para Death Eater tetap membuat kekacauan dan kali ini mereka berniat membalaskan dendam penguasa mereka kepada Harry Potter.

Lamunan mereka buyar seketika karena mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka, seketika mereka berhamburan keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka terperanjat melihat orang yang baru saja datang dan disambut dengan hangat oleh para anggota orde yang ada didalam rumah. Sungguh mengejutkan keluarga Malfoy kali ini datang ke dalam lingkungan orde. Apa lagi mengingat tingkah angkuh dan arogan mereka selama ini kepada semua anggota orde yang mereka anggap rendahan itu.

"Selamat datang Lucius, Cissy, dan Draco. Kalian sudah di tunggu oleh Dumbledore." sapa Molly ramah dan mempersilakan mereka masuk kedalam ruang rapat. Trio Gryffindor itu mengernyitkan dahi mereka sungguh bingung dengan perlakuan Mrs. Weasley yang berubah 180 derajat kepada keluarga Malfoy.

Perlahan Harry mengamati Malfoy junior itu dengan anggun melangkah kedalam ruangan dan melirik ke arah Harry yang berada di tangga. Hanya sebentar mereka berpandangan karena Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dan ikut masuk ke ruang rapat.

"Hey, hey. Kenapa si Bocah Ular itu boleh masuk sedangkan kita tidak" protes Ron jengkel setelah pintu tertutup. Ia mendengus kesal dan kembali kedalam kamar diikuti Harry dan Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy, sepertinya dialah mata-mata Dumbledore yang aku sebutkan tadi" bisik Hermione tiba-tiba, pelan tapi terdengar oleh Harry. Dan Harry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa ia telah mengerti.

-0-

"Baiklah Dad, Mum. Aku akan tinggal disini selama liburan" Kata Draco setelah rapat usai dan berpisah dengan orang tuanya.

"Maafkan kami Son, telah membawamu ke jurang bahaya ini" lirih Narcissa sambil memeluk anaknya yang tinggi dan ramping itu. Jari panjang Draco mengusap pelan bahu ibunya dan tersenyum miris. "Tak apa mum." Kata Draco pelan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya.

"Kami berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik son. Dan jangan berbuat onar dirumah orang." Lucius mengusap kepala anaknya dan berbalik diikuti Narcissa. Mereka menghilang didepan pintu karena ber-apparate menuju suatu tempat yang tentu tidak diketahui Draco.

"Baiklah Draco, kamar mu disebelah kamar Harry. Ku harap tak kan terjadi perang mantra di dalam rumah ku." Cengiran usil Sirius mengembang diwajahnya. Yang hanya di balas tatapan dingin dari pemuda pirang ini. "Sepertinya dia sulit diajak bercanda ya, Moony?" bisik Sirius pelan.

"Kurasa dia se-tipe dengan ayahnya" jawab Remus enteng dan kembali kedalam ruangan rapat untuk membantu Molly membereskan sisa-sisa rapat tadi.

-0-

Harry merasa tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pemuda yang tadi menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Wajahnya tetap dingin, tak berekspresi, namun matanya sungguh membuat Harry tak tenang. Harry beranjak dari kasurnya, berniat untuk ke kamar mandi sekedar cuci muka. Namun saat membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat Draco disebelah kamarnya dan masuk setelah berpandangan sejenak. Harry tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya, hingga ia ikut masuk kedalam kamar Draco.

"Tak bisakah kau untuk tak mencampuri urusan orang?" tanya Draco sinis memandang Harry dengan dingin.

"Tidak. Maaf aku..."

Harry memotong pembicaraannya, bingung harus memulai darimana. Karena begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku adalah mata-mata Dumbledore kalau kau mau tau itu." Kata Draco tiba-tiba yang ternyata memang sudah mengetahui isi benak Harry karena ia sudah ahli dalam Occlumency maupun Leglymency.

"A...apa..."

"Selama ini aku berusaha memusuhi mu karena itu memang tugas ku sejak kecil untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari para Slytherin, informasi dan juga untuk melindungi mu" lanjutnya tiba-tiba, matanya tetap memandang Harry dingin, wajahnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi tertimpa sinar bulan yang membuat terlihat seperti bercahaya dimata Harry, sungguh indah.

"jika sudah tak ada keperluan, sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku."

Harry mendekat ke arah Draco, semakin mendekat. Tangannya menjulur hendak menggapai pipi Draco. Namun ia tersentak dan kaget ketika Draco tiba-tiba menjauh dan berdiri.

"Malfoy...aku tau..kau merasa kesepian kan? Masa muda mu telah hilang karena kamu terlalu sibuk dengan tugas mu sebagai mata-mata yang amat dipercaya Dumbledore dan amat disegani sebagai panutan anak-anak Death Eater yang lain bukan. Aku tau, pasti... " belum selesai Harry melanjutkan kata-katanya, air matanya telah turun membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak, tau apa kau dengan hidup ku. Aku anak yang bahagia, keluarga utuh, dan teman-teman ku selalu menyertai ku." Jawab Draco dingin, tapi badannya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia tengah bergetar menahan pilunya.

"Jangan bodoh Malfoy! Keluarga mu utuh tapi semua bergantung pada usaha mu, jika kau gagal sedikit saja, semua itu pasti hancur. Teman-teman yang kau banggakan itu, hanya ada jika kau masih menyandang nama keluarga mu yang terhormat dan termahsyur itu Malfoy." Teriak Harry tak tahan dengan semua ini.

Harry, sebenarnya hanya berpikir. Jika ia berada di posisi Draco saat ini, apakah ia akan mampu bertahan dengan semua tugas sebagai mata-mata bahkan itu telah ia lakukan dari ia berumur sekitar 11 tahun hingga saat ini, 5 tahun berlalu. Sungguh pasti rasanya kesepian sekali, kehilangan hari-hari masa remaja yang seharusnya menjadi kenangan terindah.

"Jadi kau, ada untuk melindungi ku dari jauh begitu Draco?" tanpa sadar suara Harry melembut dan memanggil nama kecilnya. Saat itu, entah kenapa hati Draco yang selama ini sudah terbiasa mendingin merasakan suatu kehangatan membuncah dalam hatinya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh melewati nadi-nadi syarafnya. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat ganjil yang Draco rasakan bersama pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Tangan Harry membelai lembut pipi Draco, suasana hanyut dalam ketenangan yang terasa nyaman bagi kedua insan itu. Malam itu, tak ada kata-kata terucap, hanya tatapan hangat dan belaian lembut yang mengiringi jiwa mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan malam.

-0-

"Ayo Harry, cepat. Kita bisa kehabisan tempat nanti." Ron berkata sambil menarik tasnya dan tangan Harry melewati gerbong-gerbong panjang Hogwarts Express itu. Harry dengan malas mengikutinya dalam diam. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Draco, karena pagi tadi ia dijemput kedua orang tuanya sehingga Harry belum bertemu dengan sahabat barunya yang –ehem- sekarang lebih pantas disebut kekasih daripada sekedar sahabat. Mengingat malam dimana ia bertengkar hebat dengan Draco dengan diakhiri sebuah kisah yang romantis, membuat wajah Harry memanas sempurna.

"Mate, kau tak apa?" tanya Ron setibanya mereka dikompartemen yang telah diduduki Hermione.

"tak...tak apa..."

Mata Harry teralih saat melihat Draco melewati kompartemennya, bersama Crabe dan Goyle dan...oh tidak...Parkinson? kenapa ia ada bersama Draco.

Ugh...tangan Harry mengepal dan otot didahinya muncul. Melihat hal itu Ron hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan Hermione tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memikirkan Draco, Harry?Kurasa dia baik-baik saja, kemampuannya sudah diatas kita mengingat memang tugasnya yang sangat berat. Dia bisa jaga dirinya sendiri Harry." Kata Hermione yang juga telah mengetahui siapa sosok seorang Draco selama ini yang ternyata sungguh diluar dugaan. 'kurasa, Draco berhutang penjelasan pada ku tentang gadis itu' pikir Harry.

-0-

Mereka tiba di Hogwarts, Hermione berpamitan kepada dua sahabatnya karena di tahun kelimanya ini, ia diangkat sebagai prefek dan juga Draco akan membimbing anak-anak kelas satu yang baru masuk Hogwarts.

Setelah acara seleksi pembagian asrama, mereka segera menyantap hidangan lezat yang sudah tersaji dihadapan mereka. Harry sengaja mencuri pandang kearah meja Slytherin tempat dimana kekasihnya itu berada.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata Draco juga sedang menatap lembut pada Harry dan tersenyum menandakan betapa rindunya ia pada pemuda berkaca mata itu. Namun tiba-tiba, seorang gadis datang dan memeluk lengan Draco dengan manja. Draco merasa tak nyaman, tapi ia ingat akan tugasnya dan mulai ber-akting sebagai pemuda Malfoy yang terkenal sombong itu. Tapi, ia tetap mencuri pandang kepada Harry yang kini sudah memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

Seusai makan malam, Harry dan Ron pun langsung beranjak pergi menuju keasrama tidak untuk Hermione yang masih harus mendampingi juinor mereka. Harry melihat kearah Draco yang tentu juga sedang menatapnya. Draco mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum samar, kemudian kembali ber-akting kembali. Sungguh sulit menjalaninya jika ia bukanlah orang yang benar-nenar kuat. 'aku akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang telah kau buang Draco. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku janji.' Batin Harry dan kembali melangkah menyusul Ron.

-0-

Pelajaran pertama dihari pertama ialah Transfigurasi, tentu Gryffindor berpasangan dengan Slytherin. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Masih saja bergaul dengan Mud-Blood ini, Potter" cibir Draco tiba-tiba saat trio Gryffindor melewati mejanya. Draco tersenyum sinis dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya, membuat onar seperti biasa.

Harry terdiam, wajah Ron memerah hendak memukul Draco, dan Hermione maju kearah kumpulan Draco.

"Sepertinya keluarga Malfoy telah tercoreng namanya, karena penerus seperti mu hanya akan membuat nama keluarga mu itu kotor, Mr. Malfoy" sergah Hermione didepan meja Draco, Crabe, dan Goyle. Wajah Draco memucat, ia bangkit hendak mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

"Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Granger. Detensi setelah makan malam di ruangan ku karena membuat keributan sebelum dimulainya kelas." Untung saja Professor McGonagall tiba tepat waktunya sebelum trio Slytherin dan trio Gryffindor itu perang mantra.

"Apa-apaan si Bocah Ular itu! Tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu." Desis Ron saat mereka duduk di meja mereka masing-masing. Harry menoleh kearah Draco yang sepertinya sudah kembali tenang, duduk di kursinya. Seperti mendapat sinyal, Draco pun menoleh kearah Harry, dan tersenyum lembut seperti saat pertama mereka saling menenangkan satu sama lain.

Wajah Harry pun memerah sempurna, ia membalas senyum Draco dan berusaha kembali fokus kepada pelajaran. Dan, nihil. Otaknya terlalu di penuhi dengan Draco, Draco, dan Draco. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada pangeran Slytherin itu.

-0-

"rry...Harry.." panggil Hermione ketika ia melihat sahabatnya sedang terbuai lagi pada lamunan manisnya. Harry tersentak dan memandang fokus pada Hermione, "kau belum nelanjutkan essai mu Harry! Lihat, masih kurang dua senti lagi." Lanjut Hermione yang setengah kesal karena melihat Harry tengah terbuai pada lamunannya.

"Maaf 'mione, aku akan melanjutkan essai ini nanti setelah makan malam. Aku duluan 'mione, Ron"

Harry langsung merapikan bukunya dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tertegun melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, hingga saat ia menuruni tangga di koridor samping ia tergelincir. Tangan Harry menggapai-gapai mencoba menangkap apapun yang dapat menahan badannya agar tidak terjatuh. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan sigap menangkap tangannya dan meraih pinggangnya. Kejadian sangat cepat, hingga mereka jatuh terduduk di tangga. Orang yang menyelamatkan Harry tadi duduk dibawah Harry menahan badan Harry yang menindihnya.

"Mm...maaf..." kata Harry terbata langsung berdiri dan berbalik serta melihat siapa penyelamatnya. Hati Harry melonjak riang dan senyum mengembang di wajah manis Harry. Di lihatnya Draco memandangnya sambil duduk, rambut rapinya jadi berantakan karena kejadian tadi.

"Draco"

"Yes. My Harry?" Draco tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Harry, kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Bisakah kau tidak terlalu ceroboh hingga tidak membahayakan nyawamu sendiri Harry?" lanjut Draco diantara lekuk leher Harry yang membuat Harry bergetar.

"Jika saja aku tak datang, mungkin para Death Eater tak perlu mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membunuhmu" goda Draco pada Harry, Harry tertawa pelan dan mendengar alunan nafas Draco yang menggoda imannya.

"Draco..aku merindukanmu"

"Begitu pun aku, love"

Mereka pun berpagut dalam ciuman yang dalam dan hangat, melepaskan kerinduan yang terpendam dalam dada. Harry menautkan jari-jarinya pada rambut pirang Draco dan memeluk lehernya. Sedangkan Draco memeluk pinggang Harry, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

-0-0-0-To Be Continued-0-0-0-

Jiahahahahaha...belum lime ah...nanti aja di chapter berikutnya...^didepak rame-rame^

kali ini saya coba buat Drarry...dan saiia menginginkan kali ini lah Draco yang menjadi Heronya...kan kasian kalo antagonis terus...semoga berhasil dan dapat diterima di hati para pembaca saiia sirius loh-eh,,,serius maksudnya-

jadi...ditunggu ripiuwnya yahh wahai semua ahli reader...heehehehe...

Terima Kasih, jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

WARNING : SLASH, OOC, Out Of Story...^_^

Practice

Liburan akhir tahun akan tiba tiga hari lagi setelah mereka mengikuti masa-masanya ujian OWL, entah kenapa Harry melihat tingkah Draco sungguh berbeda. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan rambutnya tidak rapi seperti biasa. Dia jadi sering marah-marah pada setiap orang. Harry ingin tau apa penyebab Draco seperti itu.

Harry menarik tangan Draco masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang kosong. Hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih belum diketahui oleh siapapun selama setahun ini. Jika sebagai sahabat, hanya anggota orde lah yang mengetahuinya.

"Draco..." Harry menenangkan Draco yang terlonjak dan gugup itu. Draco memandang Harry kalut dan panik, langsung ia merapatkan tubuh Harry kedalam pelukannya. Mata Draco terpejam, dipeluknya Harry sangat erat.

"Draco...ada apa?" tanya Harry pada Draco yang sepertinya sudah tenang. Ditatapnya Draco, mata abu-abunya yang sedingin es itu meleleh pada tatapan emerald yang di berikan Harry untuknya.

"Harry, ku mohon. Aku akan kembali ke Grimmauld Place liburan nanti, dan kuharap jika kau mendengar berita tentang ku. Kau harus kuat, dan tidak membantah apapun keputusan Dumbledore."

Draco langsung pergi setelah mengecup kening Harry tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Harry untuk berucap.

Selama dua hari ini, Harry tak bisa lepas memikirkan Draco. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Harry.

"kau tak apa Mate, kereta akan tiba sebaiknya kita segera bersiap" Ron mengingat Harry yang sepertinya akan kembali menjelajah di lamunannya.

"Harry, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hermione yang sepertinya sudah gemas dan cemas pada perilaku temannya yang sering melamun itu. Harry pun menceritakan perubahan sifat Draco yang sangat aneh pada Hermione dan Ron sambil menunggu Hogwarts Express yang akan mengantar mereka pulang tiba.

"Sepertinya Draco mengalami masalah yang cukup berat. Apa posisinya sebagai mata-mata sudah diketahui?" gumam Hermione saat mereka masuk kedalam kompartemen setelah kereta itu tiba. Mendengar hal itu wajah Harry memucat dan bergetar pelan. "Sudahlah Harry,kita akan meminta jawabannya nanti setelah tiba di Grimmauld Place." Lanjut Hermione yang merasa bersalah melihat kepanikan diwajah Harry.

-0-

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tiba di Grimmauld Place. Ya, untuk sementara mereka memang tidak boleh kembali kerumah masing-masing berhubung sekarang Harry menjadi incaran utama para pelahap maut. Penjemput Harry dan teman-temannya pun para auror handal dan sukses mendapat sorotan dari banyak penumpang lain.

Harry sebenarnya sudah lelah menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini, tapi memang sejarah yang ada dalam dirinya yang membuat dunia sihir terguncang membuatnya selalu menjadi sorotan publik dalam masyarakat.

Sirius memeluk Harry setibanya ia di Grimmauld Place. Harry memandang seluruh penjuru rumah mencari-cari. Tapi keadaan rumah itu sepi, hanya ada Fred, George dan Remus di ruang makan.

"Kemana anggota orde yang lain?" tanya Harry pada Sirius, Ron dan Hermione sudah bergabung diruang makan bersama Fred dan George.

"Mereka sedang bekerja. Dan Malfoy...err"

Sirius bingung akan menjawab bagaimana karena memang posisi Draco saat ini berada diposisi yang sangat sulit dalam hidupnya.

"Ada apa dengan keluarga Malfoy, Sirius?" desak Harry yang ternyata sudah kalang kabut. "Besok saja, besok akan diadakan rapat. Para anggota muda boleh ikut dalam rapat" kata Sirius.

-0-

Hari telah berganti, seluruh anggota orde hilir mudik mulai masuk kedalam ruang rapat. Harry duduk disalah satu kursi disebelah Sirius yang tengah merangkul Remus dan menggodanya.

Pintu terbuka, Dumbledore masuk dan memulai rapat.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian saat ini. Aku akan menyampaikan kabar baik dan buruk" kata Dumbledore yang langsung kepada inti masalah.

"kabar baiknya adalah, Lord Voldemort dinyatakan tidak hidup kembali." Sontak itu mendapat sorakan gembira dari para anggota orde. Ternyata kecemasan mereka, tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Sedangkan berita buruknya adalah, salah satu dari mata-mata termuda kita telah diangkat masuk kedalam kalangan Death Eater yang kini menjadi suatu organisasi gelap dengan tujuan menghabisi penyihir yang bukan darah murni" jelas Dumbledore, suasana pun menegang.

"Dan inilah orang yang berjasa dalam memberikan informasi kepada kita, dan mengorbankan dirinya masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam tersebut." Lanjut Dumbledore sambil mempersilakan seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan rapat. Wajahnya pucat, jubahnya yang rapi dan tatapan dinginnya mengagetkan seluruh anggota orde.

"Draco...?" desis mereka, Harry terdiam, wajahnya memucat, tangannya terkepal dan kepalanya pusing menerima kenyataan bahwa Draco sekali lagi mengorbankan dirinya.

Draco memandang dengan tatapan dinginnya, mengangguk dan duduk disalah satu kursi kosong. Dekat dengan pintu keluar. Rapat berlangsung dengan hening karena para anggota muda sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sirius yang sedang konsentrasi penuh terhadap penjelasan Dumbledore, terhentak karena siku Remus yang mendarat sempurna di dada Sirius.

"Ouch...ada apa sih Moony? Kau lagi pingin?" bisik Sirius pelan sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang disikut Remus. Dengan sebal, Remus memberi kode pada Sirius untuk melihat anak baptisnya itu. Wajah Harry tampak semakin pucat dan terus memandang Draco tak berkedip.

Sirius berdehem sebentar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan Dumbledore, "Maaf, Professor. Sepertinya Harry sakit, akan kubawa ia ke kamarnya." Pinta Sirius pada Dumbledore. Dumbledore mengangguk dan matanya menatap Harry melalu kaca mata separo bulannya.

Draco langsung menoleh pada Harry dan kaget melihat perubahan air wajah pada Harry, dia langsung ikut memapah Harry. "Biar saya saja Sirius" kata Draco mantap dan meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa pamit.

-0-

Sampai dikamar, Draco menundukkan Harry diatas kasurnya. Draco menatap wajah Harry yang sepertinya kekurangan tidur dan tampak begitu kurus.

"Harry..." Kata Draco singkat sambil membawa Harry ke dalam pelukannya.

"MALFOY BRENGSEK! Kenapa?kenapa kau mau saja menjadi Death Eater hah? Bagaimana dengan nasib mu jika ketahuan?walau Voldemort tidak ada, tetap saja resikonya begitu besar MALFOY!" teriak Harry kasar yang sudah tak dapat lagi menampung emosinya.

"Silenco" Draco merapalkan mantra pada Harry agar Harry diam. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke kamar Harry. Ron, Hermione, Fred, dan George ternyata menyusul mereka berdua. Tak disangka Hermione maju dan langsung memeluk tubuh Draco menangis sesenggukan, Ron diam dan berjalan ke arah Harry. Fred dan George mematung di depan pintu. Suasana menegang, penuh dengan isakan tangis.

'kenapa?kenapa mereka begitu berat melepasku untuk menjadi death eater?apakah aku sudah berharga dihati mereka' tanya Draco dalam hati, air matanya menetes terjatuh di rambut coklat Hermione.

Mantra Silenco dilepas Draco, Harry menunduk wajahnya memerah, tangannya terkepal dan gemetar. "Aku akan belajar mantra tingkat tinggi Draco" kata Harry tiba – tiba membuat orang-orang yang ada disitu menoleh padanya.

"Kami juga" Fred dan George setuju berbarengan dan tersenyum. Ron mengangguk. Dan Hermione tersenyum. Draco menatap mereka tajam, tak percaya.

"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh ikut berperang. Biar aku saja yang melawan mereka dengan orang dewasa" sergah Draco. Draco sungguh tak ingin ada lagi yang terluka, biar saja dia yang terluka daripada Harry yang terluka. Dia sungguh mencintai Harry semenjak pertama mereka bertemu di Diagon Alley.

"Kau tak berniat"

"Menjadikan dirimu"

"Pahlawan seorang diri"

"Kan, Draco"

Fred dan George tersenyum jahil dan menepuk pundak Draco.

"Kami"

"Akan Bertarung"

"Bersama mu"

"Draco" lanjut kembar bersaudara itu.

Ron dan Hermione tertawa dan mengangguk. Dirasakannya tangan Harry menggenggam erat tangan Draco. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan hangat dan tentram dihatinya, baru kali ini merasakan punya teman yang sesungguhnya, dan baru kali ini merasakan tidak sendirian dalam masa sulitnya. Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima Kasih".

-0-

Suasana di lantai teratas Grimmauld Place sungguh tidak biasa, ramai dan penuh lafalan mantra. Semenjak hari itu, selama liburan mereka terus berlatih mantra-mantra level atas. Dan juga mantra non-verbal. Remus dan Sirius mendampingi anak-anak agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Harry, coba kau duel dengan Draco" pinta Sirius pada anak baptisnya. Harry dan Draco maju. Mereka bersiap dan mulai bertarung.

Draco yang sudah lihai menggunakan mantra non-verbal berkali-kali membuat Harry kalang kabut. Sirius melihat dan mengawasi kelihaian Draco.

"anak ini levelnya sudah diatas Auror" bisik Sirius pelan pada Remus, Remus setuju dan mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya dia lebih berniat menjadi Potion Master" jawab Remus dan terkekeh.

Duel dimenangkan oleh Draco. Harry masih kesulitan pada mantra non-verbal, sedangkan Ron, Hermione, Fred dan George masih mempelajari dasar ilmu sihir level atas.

"Aku sudah belajar ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi di ajari Dad sejak tahun kedua, jadi sekarang sudah hampir menguasai semuanya" kata Draco tiba-tiba yang ternyata memakai Leglymency pada Sirius dan Remus.

"Hei, itu tak sopan Son. Tapi kau hebat sudah menguasai Leglymency dan Occlumency."

Sirius nyengir lebar dan menepuk pundak Draco. Latihan mereka akhiri sore itu, karena cacing dalam perut mereka meronta-ronta meminta jatah yang sejak tadi siang tak diisi.

-0-

Tahun keenam di Hogwarts, mungkin bagi anak-anak yang lain itu merupakan anugerah tapi bagi para anggota muda Orde adalah sesuatu yang sangat menegangkan mengingat akan ada perang di tahun ajaran ini.

Draco, seperti biasa di jemput orang tuanya pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menuju kompartemen yang kosong. Wajah mereka tegang, dan dalam diam memasuki kompartemen yang kosong.

Hermione langsung membuka buka pertahanan terhadap ilmu sihir, Ron dan Harry duduk sambil mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Drakiee~" terdengar suara cempreng dari luar kompartemen mereka. Harry dan Ron, mengernyitkan dahi penasaran dan melihat keadaan diluar.

Draco sedang berjalan cepat menuju kearah mereka, melewati Ron dan Harry. Tersenyum singkat dan terus berjalan cepat.

"Sepertinya dia sedang menghindari si Parkinson itu" ketus Ron sambil terkekeh. Harry pun juga tersenyum geli membayangkan dirinya dikejar-kejar wanita genit seperti itu. Walau kesal juga kekasihnya berada dilingkungan seperti itu.

Setibanya mereka di Hogwarts, seperti biasa. Hermione pamit untuk mendampingi junior mereka. Harry dan Ron langsung berlengang menuju Aula Besar.

-0-

Akhir tahun ajaran sudah hampir tiba, tahun ini Harry sering mendapat tugas untuk menemani Dumbledore mencari pasukan yang akan bertarung dengan Death Eater.

Setelah ia kembali dari tournya bersama Dumbledore. Ia merasa amat lelah dan segera berjalan menyusuri koridor. Namun tiba-tiba ia ditarik oleh seseorang merapat ke dinding.

"Draco?" pekik Harry melihat pemuda pirang yang wajahnya terkena sinar lilin.

"Sst...sst..aku punya waktu hanya sebentar. Ini ramuan pelambat kematian" Draco menyerahkan empat botol ramuan yang ada dibalik sakunya.

"aku membuatnya bersama Severus, besok perang akan dimulai. Bersiaplah." Lanjut Draco yang lansung mencium bibir Harry. Harry terkejut, namun ia segera merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut Draco.

Dengan enggan Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengecup kening Harry.

"Aku akan menjagamu Harry. Aku berjanji" Draco memeluk Harry dan kemudian pergi karena sungguh, posisinya saat ini sangat teramat sulit sekali.

Harry menggenggam erat empat botol itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong dibalik jubahnya. Kemudian ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke asramanya.

-0-0-0- To Be Continue -0-0-0-

Kenapa jadinya panjang begini...niatnya Cuma dua shoot tapi imajinasi saya sulit sekali untuk dikontrol...huaaaaaaangh...

Dan kali ini ternyata saiia gagal menampilkan lime-lime gitu...hahahaha...oke, di chapter berikutnya harus jadi bikin lime...!

yah..pokoknya ditunggu Riphiuwnya yah...


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Ahaha..saiia msh kacau banget...maaf para readers ku tersayang *dijitak*..yah semoga di chapter ini, kesalahan bisa saiia perbaiki. Dan, di fict ini NO VOLDY...Oke, Let's Cekidud..

THE WAR

Pagi itu setelah sarapan di Aula Besar, Harry menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan Ron dan Hermione. Harry menggenggam dua botol ramuan yang ada di balik jubahnya. Dua ramuan lainnya Harry berikan pada dua sahabatnya yang akan ikut berperang untuk berjaga, sungguh tak ia kira kalau Draco sangat pandai meramu dan menemukan terobosan baru bersama Professor Snape – Ramuan Pelambat Kematian –

Langkahnya terhenti setibanya ia didepan pintu kepala sekolah, gerbang itu bergerak perlahan hingga terbuka sepenuhnya menampakkan tangga menuju ke ruangan Dumbledore. Harry melangkah melewati setiap tangga, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Setibanya di ruangan itu ia melihat Snape dan Draco duduk di sofa dengan jubah Death Eaternya, Harry menahan nafas tercekat memandang Draco yang juga tengah memandangnya. Wajah pucat Draco semakin pucat, matanya sangat dingin dan ada kantung dibawah matanya.

Harry mendekat kearah Draco, Draco pun berdiri dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan disaksikan oleh Dumbledore dan Snape. Harry menangis dan Draco hanya membelai rambut berantakan Harry dengan lembut. Tak peduli tanggapan kedua orang yang mereka hormati itu. Akhirnya Draco pun melepas Harry.

"Strategi kita sudah sempurna, aku akan meminum racun yang diberikan oleh Death Eater. Kemudian Harry membawaku kembali dan Snape serta Draco menunggu diruang astronomi bersama Bellatrix. Kalian siap?" jelas Dumbledore.

Harry, Snape, dan Draco mengangguk mantap. Dumbledore melambai pada Harry, menyuruhnya untuk mendekatinya. Harry menurut kemudian mereka berapparate.

Draco dan Snape langsung bersiaga, mereka menyuruh para murid keluar Hogwarts dan mengungsi sementara di Hogsmade dibantu oleh Ron dan Hermione. Para anggota orde pun sudah berdatangan, Fred dan George membawa barang-barang dari toko mereka yang sekiranya dapat membantu dalam perang nanti.

Mereka menunggu waktu dalam diam. Suasana di Hogwarts mencekam dan menegang. Matahari pun turun dari singgasananya dan digantikan bulan, beruntung malam ini bukan bulan purnama. Waktu demi waktu mengalir deras, menggapai kesenyapan tak berujung. Hingga tiba saatnya Snape berdiri dan menepuk pundak Draco.

Draco terlonjak dan menatap mata dingin Snape, "Saatnya sudah tiba" kata Snape kemudian. Sebelum mereka berpisah dengan anggota lainnya, mereka berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

"Good luck mate." Ujar Ron singkat sambil menepuk pundak Draco, begitu pula Fred dan George. Hermione tak sanggup menahan sedihnya, hingga ia memeluk tubuh Draco dan menangis pelan.

"Hati-hati, kami menunggu kalian" kata Hermione ditengah sesenggukannya. Draco mengangguk dan berbalik, pergi meninggalkan teman-teman seperjuangannya bersama Snape.

-0-

Mereka berhenti ditangga bawah ruang astronomi, menunggu seorang death eater yang ditugaskan bersama mereka.

Draco dan Snape terkejut dalam diam ketika seorang pelarian azkaban sekaligus Death Eater tiba disamping mereka dengan ber-apparate yang sistem keamanannya sudah dimanipulasi oleh Dumbledore.

Bellatrix, salah satu anggota keluarga Black yang gila dan pengikut setia Dark Lord meski ia sudah tiada.

"Rencana kali ini tak boleh gagal keponakan, kau harus membunuh Dumbledore!" gertak Bellatrix pada Draco yang merupakan keponakannya sambil terkekeh.

Draco kembali berakting, ia dengan gugup mengangguk dan menatap cemas wajah Snape yang dingin.

Suara ribut dari lantai atas ruangan astronomi mengejutkan mereka, dengan sigap mereka menuju ruang atas Astronomi dan menemukan Dumbledore didepan jendela dengan payahnya berusaha berdiri. Harry mengenakan jubah gaibnya mengawasi tiap gerakan yang ditunjukkan ketiga death eater itu.

"Ayo, Draco. Bunuh dia" desis Bellatrix.

Draco hanya mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan gemetar, berusaha terlihat panik. Keringatnya turun dari pelipisnya, mata dinginnya cemas memandang Dumbledore.

"Apa yang kau tunggu keponakan?" gertak Bellatrix sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Dumbledore dan tertawa mencibir.

"Avada Kedavra" tiba-tiba Snape merapalkan mantra pada Dumbledore dan menarik tubuh Draco kebelakang.

Harry tercekat melihat adegan tersebut, hatinya tersayat tak percaya bahwa Dumbledore mati, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol kantung jubahnya dan merasakan ganjalan dikantungnya, ia teringat ramuan yang diberikan Draco padanya. Harry menggenggam botol itu dengan erat dan menunggu para Death Eater didepannya pergi.

Ketiga Death Eater itu berbalik dan pergi, Draco di tarik oleh Snape dan Bellatrix berada didepan mereka tertawa penuh kemenangan. Seketika itu, Harry melepaskan jubah gaibnya dan mengambil botol ramuan itu. Ia berlari mendekati Dumbledore dan mengangkat pelan kepala Dumbledore dalam pangkuannya dan meminumkan ramuan pelambat kematian pada Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tak bergeming, wajahnya semakin pucat. Membuat Harry bingung dan panik. Namun, Dumbledore mulai bereaksi, air mukanya kini mulai terlihat. Matanya berusaha terbuka dan badannya bergetar pelan.

"Professor" kata Harry pelan. Hatinya melonjak senang karena Dumbledore kembali bernyawa. Harry berlari menuju Aula Besar mencari jalan yang aman. Menggunakan jubah gaib milik mendiang ayahnya dan meninggalkan Dumbledore diruang Astronomi setelah menamenginya dengan mantra-mantra yang telah ia kuasai.

Ia tercekat melihat ruangan yang kacau. Harry menelan ludahnya dan melihat peperangan antar keluarga Black.

"Protego" teriak Sirius ketika Bellatrix menyerang Sirius, serangan demi serangan diluncurkan Bellatrix.

"Kau sepupu yang sangat menyebalkan Bella, Petrificius Totalus!" kata Sirius, seketika Bellatrix jatuh berdebam membatu, tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari tangannya. "Kau akan ku kembalikkan ke Azkaban" lanjut Sirius dengan senyuman khasnya. Bellatrix memandang Sirius dengan panik dan kalut, ia sungguh takut jika harus kembali ke Azkaban.

Sirius meraih tongkat Bellatrix dan mematahkannya hingga jadi dua.

"Sirius!" kata Harry pelan dibalik jubah gaibnya, Sirius menoleh dan mendapati kepala Harry melayang-layang.

"Son" Sirius langsung memeluk tubuh tak kelihatan Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore diruang Astronomi sekarang" kata Harry panik dan gugup dalam pelukan ayah baptisnya.

"Ayo, keruang Aula Besar dulu, kita panggil Healer dari kementrian untuk menyembuhkan Dumbledore." Kata Sirius menarik tubuh Harry.

-0-

Dua kubu saling berhadapan di halaman belakang Hogwarts, Draco dan kedua orang tuanya beserta Snape berada disisi Death Eater. Menghadapi pasukan Orde yang dipimpin oleh Kingsley dan mad-moody.

Ron, Hermione, Fred dan George sudah siap dengan tongkat yang terangkat disisi wajah mereka.

"Crucio" dengan satu ramalan pertama membuka sengitnya peperangan. Semua pasukan Orde dan Death Eater saling menyerang dan merapalkan mantra.

Setibanya di tengah peperangan Draco mulai ikut berpartisipasi berbalik menyerang Death Eater diikuti kedua orang tuanya serta Snape.

"Kalian!Pengkhianat!" kata para Death Eater murka, dengan sigap Draco merapalkan mantra pelindung ketika mantra bertubi-tubi menyerang mereka.

Draco berlari kedalam Hogwarts setelah memakai mantra pelindung. Tujuh death eater menghadang jalannya dan mengepung Draco. Kembali Draco berperang mantra dengan tujuh orang death eater dihadapannya.

'Harry, kau dimana? Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi mu jika kau tak ada dalam gapaian ku' batin Draco disela peperangannya. Dua death eater telah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Draco, namun tenaganya semakin terkuras.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione membantu Draco tiba-tiba yang terilhat kewalahan melawan lima orang Death Eater yang tersisa seorang diri.

"Kau terlalu sombong Draco" sinis Hermione, punggung mereka beradu dikelilingi lima Death Eater. Draco tersenyum dan merapalkan lagi mantra-mantra non-verbal.

Para Death Eater terkejut mendapati salah satu kawannya tiba-tiba terbujur kaku, mereka kembali murka dan menyerang Draco dan Hermione dengan membabi buta.

-0-

"Sirius, kita harus membantu anggota Orde yang lain di bawah" kata Harry mendesak ayah baptisnya.

Sirius mengangguk pada Harry, "ya, sepertinya Dumbledore sudah aman disini bersama para Healer dan Auror" kata Sirius.

Mereka berbalik dan turun menuju halaman belakang.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji pada ku Harry, kau harus berada didekat Draco saat perang berlangsung dan jangan bertindak ceroboh" nasihat Sirius pada Harry.

"Crucio!" tiba-tiba sebuah mantra meluncur kearah dada Sirius membuat Sirius terlempar jauh, Harry menoleh keasal suara. Ia terkejut mendapati seorang Death Eater berdiri diujung koridor dengan tongkat terancung tinggi.

Harry merapalkan mantra non-verbal pada Death Eater itu yang juga merapalkan mantra pada Harry. Sihir mereka beradu di udara, bersaing kekuatan. Namun, Sirius yang sudah dapat menahan sakit didadanya ikut merapalkan mantra pada Death Eater itu.

"Avada Kedavra" desis Sirius kesal. Seketika Death Eater itu terbujur kaku di lantai koridor.

Harry dan Sirius mulai berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor.

"Protego" sebuah suara mengejutkan Harry, itu suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Harry menarik jubah Sirius dan berlari menuju asal suara.

"Draco!" jerit Harry melihat Draco dan Hermione masih dikepung empat orang Death Eater. Draco dan Hermione sudah terlihat sangat lelah, darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Draco.

Suasana kastil sangat kacau, tapi anggota Orde sudah berhasil melumpuhkan sebagian besar Death Eater.

Api menyala di langit membentuk lambang ular, lambang kegelapan para Death Eater. Pasukan Death Eater panik dan berjalan mundur seakan hendak melarikan diri.

"Para Death Eater! Menyerahlah, pasukan kalian sudah kalah" suara Dumbledore menggema diseluruh kastil.

"Petrificius Totalus" teriak Draco, Hermione, Harry dan Sirius pada keempat Death eater yang berusaha kabur. Keempat Death Eater itu membatu dan tongkat mereka terlepas dari tangan mereka.

Hermione jatuh terduduk, kakinya serasa amat lemas. Sedangkan Draco langsung berlari kearah Harry, begitu pula Harry yang berlari kearah Draco.

Draco menarik Harry dalam dekapannya, membelai lembut rambut hitam berantakan Harry. Menghanyutkan Harry kedalam kenyamanan yang tak ia rasakan sejak tadi. Sirius membereskan tongkat para Death Eater tersebut.

"Harry...My Harry..." isak Draco memeluk erat tubuh Harry. Hermione ikut terisak merasa lega perang telah berakhir.

Sorak sorai kemenangan diluar kastil menggema, mengejutkan mereka. Mereka berlari menuju halaman. Banyak anggota orde yang terharu atas kemenangan mereka, isak tangis beradu dengan sorak gembira.

"Moony..moony..kau dimana?" teriak Sirius kalut mencari-cari kekasih hatinya.

"Pads!" jerit Remus dikejauhan, tubuh dan wajahnya bersimbah darah. Ia terduduk dan wajahnya pucat.

Sirius, Hermione, Harry dan Draco berlari kearah Remus. Sirius langsung menubruk tubuh Remus dan menenggelamkan Remus dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan..maafkan aku tak bisa berada disisimu Moony.." isak Sirius, Remus mengangguk lemas, dan pingsan. Sirius kalang kabut dan menggendong tubuh Remus.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Aula Besar! Kalian tunggu disini" perintah Sirius.

"Remus.." desis Harry jatuh terisak, Draco duduk disebelah Harry dan memeluk Harry erat.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kerja bagus love. Kau melakukannya sesuai rencana" bisik Draco ditelinga Harry dalam dekapannya dan mengecup singkat dahi Harry.

"'Mione! Mate!" teriak Ron dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan, wajahnya tampak sumringah walau juga bersimbah darah.

Hermione berlari kearah Ron dan langsung memeluk Ron sambil terisak. Ron bingung, kemudian membelai lembut punggung Hermione.

"Sebaiknya kita ke pergi dari sini, love." Kata Draco memapah Harry berdiri. Ia tahu, pemandangan di halaman juga tak baik untuk dilihat mengingat banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan dalam perang. Draco merangkul pundak Harry yang tengah tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Draco.

-0-

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong koridor yang amat sepi.

"Draco, i love you" kata Harry didada Draco, Draco mengeratkan rangkulannya. Mereka berhenti diujung koridor.

Draco bersandar didinding dan meraih Harry dalam pelukannya. Harry berusaha melihat wajah Draco yang berdarah, ia mengusap pelan darah itu dan menjilat darah yang berada dipipi Draco.

Draco mengerang pelan, dan meraih sisi wajah Harry dengan tangan kanannya. Ia memagut Harry dalam kecupan yang lembut dan panas. Draco membelai lembut bibir ranum Harry dengan lidahnya, membuat Harry mengerang dan kesempatan itu digunakan Draco untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Harry.

Perlahan Draco mulai turun mengecup leher Harry dan menjelajahi tiap incinya dengan lidahnya. Harry mengerang dan tenggelam dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang disuguhkan Draco padanya.

Dengan sekali jentikkan tongkatnya, Harry membuat tubuh mereka terekspos polos. Draco mendorong tubuh Harry pelan dan menuntunnya berbaring dilantai dengan jubah mereka sebagai alasnya.

"Draco...you make me crazy" kata Harry terengah di tengah gelora panasnya asmara mereka.

"Harry, i love you too My Harry" desis Draco di dada Harry, menjelajah keindahan raga kekasih yang amat ia cintai.

Keindahan yang selama ini ia dambakan, keindahan yang selama ia jaga dan ia lindungi dengan pertaruhan nyawanya.

"kau milikku Harry...milikku"

Kiasan melodi cinta menjadi saksi bisu ikatan kasih mereka. Terpatri gemerlap kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam gejolak taman dewa yang mereka singgahi bersama. Kesunyian berangan dalam jiwa mengisahkan kisah suci abadi dihati Harry dan Draco. Kesempurnaan mereka telah terlengkapi dengan hadirnya ukiran-ukiran cinta di hati mereka.

-0-

"Draco...aku mencintaimu Draco" kata Harry dalam dekapan Draco, tubuh mereka basah berpeluh. Asa mereka raih dalam degup jantung beradu.

"Aku juga Harry, sangat mencintaimu" jawab Draco, Draco meraih tongkat mereka dan menjetikkannya. Tubuh mereka telah terbungkus kembali dengan jubah mereka.

Draco berdiri dan menarik tangan Harry. "Ayo love, kita sambut kemenangan kita" Draco tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Harry melewati koridor sepi.

-0-

Tiga bulan setelah perang besar.

"Mate, kau melamun lagi! Makanan mu dingin" kata Ron mengagetkan Harry yang terbuai dalam lamunannya.

Aula Besar kini kembali diramaikan dengan berbagai macam kesibukkan para siswa- siswi Hogwarts. Harry merasa amat lega, kemenangan atas perang besar membuat perubahan besar di dunia sihir. Para Death Eater yang selamat dari kematian kini mendekam di Azkaban untuk selama-lamanya, keamanan Azkaban pun telah di daur ulang sehingga semakin ketat pengawasannya.

"Menyebalkan...sehabis perang, kita malah dihadapi dengan ujian NEWT tahun ini" gerutu Ron sambil memotong bacoon di piringnya dengan kesal. Tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts menjadi rintangan terakhir mereka menuju dunia orang dewasa.

"Ayolah Ron, kita memang harus melewati ujian NEWT tak peduli kita ikut berperang atau tidak." Terang Hermione pada Ron yang memajukkan bibirnya tanda ia amat kesal.

Harry tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang kini terlihat amat dekat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul leher Harry dari belakang.

Rambut pirang dan wajah pucat menyender dipundak Harry, sukses membuat wajah Harry merona panas.

"Morning Love" kata Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry tersenyum malu dan membiarkan Draco mengecup lembut pipinya. Hermione merona melihat kemesraan Draco dan Harry, Ron merasa jengah dan melahap makanannya, sedangkan gadis-gadis terkikik kecil. Ada pula yang merasa kesal mendapati pangeran mereka telah mempunyai orang yang ia kasihi.

"Kyyaaa~Dracie...kenapa kau..kau...kau" teriak seorang wanita dari bangku Slytherin.

Dengan kesal Draco duduk disebelah Harry, memeluk pinggang Harry dan mengacuhkan gadis itu.

Pansy memang sebenarnya gadis baik walau ayahnya adalah seorang Death Eater, ia mencintai Draco juga tulus dan apa adanya, hanya saja caranya itu yang membuat Draco kesal.

Pansy berjalan kearah Harry dan Draco, ia meraih tangan Draco dan memaksanya duduk dibangku Slytherin.

"Pans, apa yang kau lakukan pada pengkhianat itu?" tanya anak-anak Slytherin yang lain, yang ternyata membenci Draco karena telah berkhianat.

"My Draco bukan pengkhianat!"teriak Pansy masih memaksa Draco, Harry terkejut dengan perkataan Pansy. Hatinya begitu perih melihat ketulusan cinta Pansy pada kekasihnya.

"Parkinson. Tolong biarkan aku memilih dimana aku mau duduk" tegas Draco dingin sambil melepaskan tangan Pansy dengan lembut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya dua pemuda dari Slytherin yang baru datang. Pemuda yang satu langsung duduk disisi lain Harry yang kosong dan membalik piringnya.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi berkulit hitam menepuk pundak Draco menenangkan Draco.

"Blaise" lirih Pansy, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk dan terisak.

Hanya dua orang pemuda Slytherin ini yang tidak berpihak manapun, dan kondisi itu membuat Draco nyaman bergaul dengan mereka.

Harry menatap wajah Pansy yang memerah, Hermione dan Ron tak berani berkomentar apapun. Harry berdiri dan menarik tangan Draco beserta Pansy keluar ruangan. Blaise, Theo, Hermione dan Ron mengikuti mereka di belakang.

-0-

Mereka berada di taman samping sekarang, masih sepi karena para murid Hogwarts sedang sibuk menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Parkinson. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi aku mencintai Harry." Kata Draco kesal yang duduk disebelah Harry sambil merangkul pinggangnya.

"Tapi Dracie..aku mencintaimu dari dulu!" isak Pansy.

"tapi aku tidak, Parkinson..."

"Parkinson, aku tau kau begitu mencintai Draco. Aku pun begitu. Biarkan Draco memilih" kata Harry memotong, tubuhnya kali ini bergetar. Wajahnya memerah, Hermione mengusap pelan punggung Harry.

"Ku mohon kau mengerti, hanya Harry yang kuinginkan dari dulu Pans.." pinta Draco lirih, kali ini ia terduduk didepan Pansy. Pansy tercekat melihat pemuda bangsawan yang ia cintai ini memohon pengertiannya atas cinta yang di berikan pemuda itu pada orang lain.

Pansy menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berlari meninggalkan trio Gryffindor dan trio Slytherin itu.

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry yang tengah terisak. Ia memang tak menutupi hubungannya dengan Harry pada siapapun, bahkan ia telah meminta restu pada Sirius dan memohon pada kedua orang tuanya selama liburan.

Usahanya pun tak sia-sia, kini Harry telah menjadi kekasih resminya. Dan ternyata teman-temannya pun tak keberatan mengingat perjuangan Draco melindungi Harry dengan pertaruhan nyawa.

"Harry, i love you Harry" Kata Draco di rambut Harry, Harry memeluk tubuh Draco erat. Tak ingin dipisahkan dan tak kan terpisahkan kisah cinta yang terpatri jelas di hati mereka.

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Ron yang tengah membelai lembut rambut ikal Hermione. Dan Blaise menggenggam tangan Theo dibalik jubah mereka. Diri mereka terasa terlengkapi dengan kebahagiaan sempurna yang disuguhkan pasangan mereka.

+ The End +

GJ? Gag tau ahh...bingung buat kaiia gimana...maaf jelek yah?


End file.
